


The Siren's Song

by SiaCatGirl



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Chapter 34 spoilers, Gen, Leviathan mentioned in passing, MC is OC, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaCatGirl/pseuds/SiaCatGirl
Summary: A little voice at the back of Yuki's head told her to keep her ears covered. But of course, she wouldn't listen...An artistic take on a certain moment in chapter 34.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Siren's Song

The melody made her think of waves. Small waves lazily splashing at the shore, lapping at the constantly wet sand. Larger waves, dancing among each over in neverbreaking swirls, their surface reflecting the grey blanket of clouds above. She could almost see a person standing right before her, an ethereal beauty, so pale it felt like she was shining.

The voice kept singing. Calling. Beckoning. The sound of waves was deafening.

Not even registering a shout of surprise right behind her, Yuki stepped forward toward the figure. Everything felt real. Too real. Even the sand was sinking under her boots, something that shouldn’t be possible as a more distant part of her brain reminded her she was still in a room with a sturdy floor while lecturing her on why she should never have uncovered her ears despite being explicitly told not to. All of its complaining was drowned by louder wave crashes, louder singing. It was storming. Even the smell of seawater invaded her nose. It was impossible not to follow the pleas.

To step forward. Into the waves. Let them consume her. Let them lull her into a blissful sleep, undisturbed forevermore.

...Now that was a familiar feeling. The last time it happened was...

A bear hug from behind and a familiar voice broke her out of the momentary confusion, but did nothing to dispel the illusion. Unconsciously, Yuki tried to wiggle her way out, but Beel’s grip was relentless. That, and she belatedly realized her feet were dangling above the ground, and in that position her chances of escaping were nonexistent.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Her response was automatic.

“Beli-chan, stop!”

His eyes widened. Beli-chan...?

...Ah, right. He vaguely recalled Yuki dropping that name sometimes. Belial. Her... imaginary friend? Levi would have to know more, he’s the only one the girl described her to, but right now he was unavailable, and since he didn’t know a thing about it, he couldn’t try to imitate her. That left holding the raven-head close until the drink was ready and they could finally turn the darn thing off. He’s still embarrassed from waking up in a bath in soaked clothing after listening to it way back when.

“No. I’m not letting you go.”

“Please, I have to see what’s down there!”

Down in the darkness. The sounds of sea waves were replaced with the quiet murmurs of a river. The surroundings changed. From an open beach with greyed skies to the darkness of night, a pair of street lights illuminating the concrete underneath. The beckoning figure never left, though.

“Down where?”

He had a hunch, but he wasn’t sure he liked it.

“...Yuki, what do you see?”

The illusion changed from a fantasy to a memory. A memory from the times when she didn’t feel her best, bantered with herself more often, everything felt draining. When she would get most curious to see what was waiting for her out there.

“...A bridge. The railing is somewhat rusted, but it’s sturdy. I know of it. I’ve been there. Many times before.”

She can see her hands in front of her, steadying her, gripping the cold metal as she looked over it, staring into the abyss. The wind lightly played with her hair, carrying the rustling sounds of gift papers from bouquets just next to her feet. Rustling mixed with the gentlest of melodies.

Calling. Beckoning.

“Good. What else do you see?”

The deep voice in her ear was so gentle, she could almost mistake it for her long-time friend. She would say the exact same things every time Yuki found herself at that place, wondering what it would feel like to fly, to grow a pair of wings and just... take a step forward. Same words, same tone. And every single time, it managed to work. Why shouldn’t it now?..

“...Two street lights. Tall, simple. One light is flickering occasionally above me. There are flowers at its base. Gifts.”

She was starting to relax. Good.

“What else?”

“Silhouettes. Trees? Wait, no. Buildings? I-I’m not sure. It’s hard to tell.”

No. No, that’s not how it was supposed to go! Why wasn’t it working? Why can’t she remember? Why can’t she hear? The singing was everywhere and nowhere, enveloping her in a loose embrace like a fine silk scarf.

“The darkness is impenetrable. I can’t see through it. Where are the lights? Where are you?”

The illusion in her mind shifted once more. She tensed in Beel’s arms. Panic was etched into her features. She looked like she was about to cry.

“I don’t want to fall...”

Was underwater always this dark? Yes, Yuki supposed. Only a speck of light at the top. Light? The figure was back, right in front of her, gently caressing her face. Still shining so brightly, it was impossible to determine any features outside of a vague line of her eyes. So close, it felt like she was simply about to kiss her good night and tuck her under a thick water blanket. Bubbles floated about.

“It’s okay, Yuki. I’m here.”

A gentle pull, right behind her. Another voice. Familiar. Loud and clear.

“Listen to me. Listen to my voice. Nobody will harm you. I promise.”

It was a tug of war between an unseen force slowly moving her to the surface and the deceptively calm creature that kept pulling her down by the neck. A bubble of lulling sounds as long sharp claws were ready to rip her head off. The most Yuki could do was focus on the steady rumble behind her and let it carry her away. From the corner of her vision, she could make out a sneer stretched from side to side, two rows of shark teeth—

And then it was over. A different kind of light filled the girl’s vision, a triumphant cry from Levi like a gasp of fresh air.

She blinked once, twice, before gently patting Beel’s arm to set her down. He did, but not quite letting her go. Immediately Yuki turned around on slightly wobbly feet and hugged him, burying herself in his jacket. It always amused him whenever she did this, like she was trying to hide behind a magic curtain to pull off a disappearing act. It made her seem even smaller than she was. A moment later she let go of the demon and her lips curled into a small smile he always knew and loved.

With a pat on her head (a gesture that never failed to bring that dull bittersweet feeling with the girl), Beel turned around and went for that Siren’s Song drink he was waiting for, but not before catching that brief thought fleeting through his mind. That somehow, in some way, he was able to get a glimpse of what was hiding underneath the usually guarded, private human.


End file.
